


better man

by akire_yta



Series: promptfics - bandom and rpf [51]
Category: Skippy - Fandom
Genre: AU, M/M, akificlets, tattoo!verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-11
Updated: 2013-08-11
Packaged: 2017-12-23 02:15:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/920793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt:  tattoo 'verse, Skippy: better man - robbie williams</p>
            </blockquote>





	better man

Mike watched Kevin cavort for the cameras, all bundled up against the promise of snow in the air. The director yelled the wrap, and Kevin wove through the crew towards where Mike was waiting. He wrapped his arms around Mike and breathed on his ear. "Gimme an hour to wrap things up here?" he asked.

Mike hugged him back. "Meet at the hotel?"

Someone was yelling. Kevin glanced ruefully over his shoulder. "Might be for the best."

Mike had put on coffee on the room's tiny little filter brewer when Kevin let himself in. "It's so cold out there," he groused, stripping off layers.

Mike insinuated himself against Kevin. "Let me warm you up," he leered.

Kevin laughed. "I left myself open for that, didn't I?" he said, but he let Mike peel off the layers of coats and scarves and jackets until he finally got Kevin down to his layer of ink and nothing more.

"Now what?" Kevin asked, teeth chattering a little despite his cocky smile.

Mike led him over to the bathroom and opened the door. Steam billowed out. "Bubblebath?" Mike asked.

Kevin laughed and kissed him, lips cold and chapped. "Best," he declared and dragged Mike into the bathroom.


End file.
